Llevame contigo
by NaYmCo
Summary: mi nuevo fic, espero que os guste, asi que tendreis NanoFate.
1. Encuentro

Bueno, pues aqui vuelvo con el capitulo 1 de un nuevo fic, se que dije que posiblemente serian 3 o 4 capitulos, pero la verdad ahora os digo que ni idea de cuantos seran, ya que lo que tenia escrito no me acababa de convencer, y decidi cambiarlo todo, de hecho comence a escribirlo de nuevo xddd, asi que solo he hecho este capitulo, pero tengo la idea mas clara en la cabeza, supongo que este capi es algo suave, ya que no pretendo que sea de humor, aunque intentare ponerle algo para aflojar un poco el ambiente, mas bien presiento que me saldra dramatico, como a mucha gente le gusta. espero no tener tantas faltas de ortografia xddd asi que sin mas

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Llevame contigo...**

**Capitulo 1. Encuentro.**

Vaya, que nerviosa estoy, y no sé realmente porque...

Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, soy instructora de combate para la TSAB, hoy al levantarme me he sentido inquiera, aunque no tengo idea del porque. Hace más de un año, conseguimos encerrar al doctor Jail Scaglietti , y después al poco tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad, desmantelando la sección 6, ya que la misión por la que se formó había acabado. No obstante, todos los amigos y familia que había en esos momentos intentábamos seguir teniendo contacto, aunque una persona en especial, llevaba ya un año en una misión de alto secreto. Por lo que no sabia absolutamente nada de ella. Me apenaba mucho, porque no sabría si estaría bien, pero aun así tenia la esperanza de que así fuera, ya que estamos hablando de la mejor enforcer que jamas había tenido la Administración. Pero algo se estaba colando en mi cabeza. Aun recuerdo la ultima vez que pudimos hablar, fue cuando se despidió de mí, y aún no he logrado olvidar porque aquella mirada. Jamas la habia visto antes en ella, ya que parecía que era una despedida por largo tiempo, que en ese momento yo no sabia, pues casi todas las misiones que Fate-Chan hacia además de peligrosas, no sabia cuando tenían fin. Últimamente soñaba mucho con aquella mirada, incluso despertándome en medio de la noche temblando, era extraño, como si mi cuerpo me estuviera tratando de decir algo. A veces le preguntaba a Hayate si sabia algo de ella, y como tenia prohibido decirme lo que ella estaba haciendo, solo me decía que estaba bien, y que estaba trabajando mucho para terminar aquella misión que parecía no tener fin, pues hacia ya 12 meses que no sabia nada. No voy a negarlo, realmente la echaba de menos, tanto que a veces me encontraba sola en casa, mirando tontamente su fotografía que tenia en mi mesita de noche. Pensaba en lo hermosa que era, aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaron siempre, empezaron a gustarme cada vez más, según la iba conociendo, hasta tal punto de no querer separarme de ellos. Me puse en marcha como cada mañana, sin que aquel nerviosismo abandonara mi cuerpo, estuve trabajando todo el día.

Ya por la tarde fui a recoger a Vivio al colegio, y algo me llamo la atención en ella.

-Nanoha-mama.- dijo la niña un poco entristecida.

-dime Vivio, ¿que te pasa?- pregunte mientras la cogía en brazos.

-¿Cuándo podre ver a Fate-mama?- agachando la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Vivio...- no sabia realmente que decirle.- pues veras, es que Fate-mama aun esta en una misión importante y estoy segura de que donde quiera que se encuentre.- tocaba con un dedo la nariz de la niña- no deja de pensar en ti.- termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

-mhm...-afirmo la infante mirando a su madre y pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarla luego.- Vivio quiere mucho a Fate-mama, y quiere verla y jugar con ella- con ojos tristes y un poco llorosos miraba a su madre.

-Vivio...- quedo sorprendida, al parecer la pelirroja no era la unica que estaba inquieta.- Seguro que pronto volverá y te abrazara muy, muy fuerte.-De nuevo volvió a sonreírla.

-mhm...y también para que Nanoha-mama vuelva a sonreír.- la pelirroja quedó impactada por lo que la niña había dicho, ¿acaso ella había notado algo diferente en su comportamiento?, ¿tanto se le notaba...?- pensó para sí.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a las puertas de la TSAB. Al parecer algo sucedía en ellas, pues había gran cantidad de magos movilizándose, y a la pelirroja le entro curiosidad.- que raro, si fuera una emergencia me hubieran dicho algo.- pensó esta mientras se dirigía hacia allí, al entrar se encontró con alguien conocida para ella.

-Vita-Chan... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto movimiento?- agarraba la mano de la niña que miraba curiosa como los magos iban de un lado a otro.

-Ah... es que al parecer viene un helicóptero con algunos magos que han sido heridos en una misión, yo tampoco sé mucho, del tema la verdad.- comento esta cruzándose de brazos y mirando a todos corriendo.

-¿Vivio quiere jugar con vita-chan?- pregunto su madre mientras miraba a la niña, para luego mirar a Vita, que reacciono al momento.

-sí, Vivio, vayamos al parque y comámonos unos helados.- sonreía a la niña mientras la invitaba para coger su mano.

-¡SÍ!-exclamo esta contenta.

-Gracias, Vita-Chan.- sonreía agradecida, pues quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Comenzó a caminar directa al despacho de Hayate, toco a la puerta, y una voz amable respondió del otro lado.

-Adelante. Ah Nanoha-Chan.- Miraba como la puerta se abría para dar paso a una pelirroja algo confusa.

-Hayate-Chan, ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí abajo?- Pregunto desconcertada.

-A-Ah pues, están llegando unos heridos de una misión y esta todo un poco patas arriba, ya que no lo esperábamos.- sonreía calmada a la ojiazul.

-Entiendo...Bueno si necesitan algo de mí, solo tenéis que decírmelo.- Mas tranquila, se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

-En realidad sí que necesito que hagas algo por mí...- Comento la castaña antes de que la chica se fuera.

-Ah pues dime.- Espero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Necesito que subas, y esperes a que llegue un helicóptero que tiene que estar al llegar.-Sonrió amablemente.

-De acuerdo, pero... no creo que yo pueda hacer mucho.-Miraba algo despistada.

-Bueno tu solo ve.- Volvió a sonreírla.

Se dirigía a la zona de aterrizaje de los helicópteros, y al llegar allí, vio uno a lo lejos llegar.- ¿Mas heridos? Que raro para que me querrá Hayate aquí.- Se preguntaba la pelirroja algo extrañada. El vehículo aterrizó poco a poco, y se abrió la puerta de este. Vio algo que no podía creer, una rubia alta de ojos carmesí con un uniforme negro bajaba de el mientras agradecía algo a los que estaban dentro. Para luego despegar de nuevo e irse. La pelirroja se quedó asombrada al verla frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, algo dentro de su pecho se disparó como un revolver, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Comenzando a temblar y sin dejar de mirar aquella bella figura que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, esta le hablo.

-Nanoha...-Sonrió la rubia con cariño, mientras paraba delante de ella.

-¡Fa-Fate-Chan!- Exclamo esta tirándosele encima para abrazarla.

-Nanoha...- Sus ojos cerraron al sentir el abrazo de la pelirroja, mientras ella correspondía tiernamente.

-Fate-Chan...Fate-Chan...Fate-Chan...-Repetía sin parar mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, y unas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaban a salir de sus azules ojos.

-Nanoha... Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Me parece mentira estar de vuelta por fin.- Le decía al oído en un susurro, que hizo que a la pelirroja se le erizaran la piel.

No podía creerlo, Fate-Chan había vuelto. Había regresado después de tanto tiempo sana y salva. Por fin podía volver a sentir su calor, podía volver a ver sus hermosos ojos, podía volver a oír su voz, que hacia que mi cuerpo se relajara, queriendo permanecer así para siempre, abrazada y protegida por ella. La persona con la que había compartido tantas y tantas cosas, estaba de nuevo conmigo, y ahora no voy a dejarla ir más mientras pueda.

La pelirroja agarrada de la mano de su amiga. Iba caminando hacia el parque, para que la pequeña Takamachi volviera a ver a la madre que tanto extrañaba.

-¡¡Vivio!!- Exclamo la rubia mientras miraba a una niña sentada en un banco. Con un helado en la mano, que soltó al instante para salir corriendo. Mientras la de ojos carmesí se agachaba y extendía los brazos.

-FATE-MAMA!!- chillaba la niña mientras saltaba a sus brazos, y esta la levantaba en el aire mientras daba vueltas, para luego abrazarla y llenar de besos sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La pelirroja espectadora de todo aquel momento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al notar uno de los brazos de la rubia rodearle por el hombro y juntarla contra ella. Para así apretar a ambas con los dos brazos contra de sí. Un momento más feliz no podía recordar la pelirroja desde hacia mucho tiempo. Y se dio cuenta de que la ultima vez que se sintió así, la rubia estaba con ella. Y desde que se fue, no sentía aquella felicidad del mismo modo. Preguntas sin respuestas se agolpaban en su cabeza, para confundirla más.

Llegaron a la casa, y aun la rubia con la niña en brazos caminaba hasta su habitación para acostarla, pues se le había dormido en brazos del cansancio y de tantas emociones del dia. Mas tarde salio para encontrarse con una Nanoha que la miraba de un modo que ella no supo descifrar. Pero no le importaba, de nuevo estaba en casa, después de tanto tiempo podía ver a las dos personas más importantes para ella. Se cambió de ropa, mientras aun seguía sintiendo esa mirada que la empezaba a poner nerviosa. Miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en la cama observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sentó a su lado con palabras en los labios que cuando fue a pronunciar, fueron calladas al sentir el agarre de la pelirroja abrazándola de nuevo. Sonrió para si, mientras comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

-Fate-Chan siempre sera muy cálida para mí.- susurraba la ojiazul metiendo su cabeza más en su cuello.

-Nanoha... te he extrañado tanto.- Sus ojos se tornaron algo tristes al decir aquellas palabras, pero un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Fate-Chan, yo ta-también.- avergonzada por lo que acababa de admitir.

La rubia la soltó de su abrazo y la acerco para tumbarse las dos en la cama. volvió a sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja abrazándola y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidas. Sin separarse ni un solo momento en toda la noche.

Ya eran más de las 4 de la madrugada, cuando la pelirroja, se despertó exaltada, por los espasmos de su amiga. Parecía que tenia un mal sueño.

Fate-Chan...- Murmuro para despertarla. Pero cada vez se movía mas bruscamente, mientras gemía de dolor. La pelirroja comenzó a asustarse.- Fate-Chan.- Pronuncio más alto, mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

Nanoha...- Despertó empapada de sudor, y con la respiración agitada, se sentó en la cama. Paso la mano por su cara.- lo siento... yo...- Y se quedó en silencio.

Fate-Chan... ¿Que te pasa?¿Qué fue ese sueño?- Pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

No es nada Nanoha.- se volvió a tumbar.- solo fue un mal sueño.- la miro sonriéndole para no preocuparla.- venga volvamos a dormir.- abrazo de nuevo a la pelirroja, pero esta vez la estrecho contra ella, para sentirla más. Nanoha pensó que no seria nada grave, y simplemente cerro los ojos para volver a dormir. Pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Aprieto los ojos en señal de no querer pensar, pero de nuevo se preguntaba, porque no le había contado absolutamente nada de la misión desde que llego. Los enemigos ya estaban capturados, y la misión había salido bien. No entendía por qué no le decía nada. Quedo pensativa mientras poco a poco el sueño la iba invadiendo.

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, realmente no se, si hay cosas que no concuerden con los de la serie, si es asi perdon desde ya, intentare informarme un poco mas, aunque la verdad tampoco hay mucho que informar, todos trabajan para el mismo sitio, solo que en diferentes lugares, bueno a ver que pasara en el siguiente capi, un saludo


	2. Heridas

SORPRESA... si el capitulo 2 en el mismo dia, es que despues de subir el primero, me di cuenta que era algo cortito, asi que como ya habia acabado el segundo, decidi subirlo tambien, asi os quedariais mas en suspense xddd sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Capitulo 2.Heridas

Ya por la mañana una pelirroja abría los ojos, para encontrarse con una rubia que la abrazaba. Se sintió feliz al poder volver a ver su rostro después de tanto tiempo. Despertar junto a ella sin duda, era lo que más feliz le hacia. Rompiendo con cuidado ese abrazo, para no despertarla, se levantó. Tenia que ir a trabajar, así que decidió ponerse en marcha, mucho más feliz que el día anterior. Aun así esa inquietud no lograba dejarla descansar. Algunas preguntas en su cabeza no dejaban de recordarle, por qué Fate-Chan, a pesar de estar muy cariñosa con ella, parecía algo distante. Y esa pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche la ponía más nerviosa. Pensando en todo esto, termino de vestirse, no sin antes volver a mirarla. Parecía un Ángel dormido, sonrió levemente. Al acercarse se fijó en algo que nunca le había visto, parecía como una pequeña quemadura en su cuello. Comenzó a fijarse mejor, y vio otra un poco más abajo. Pero el pijama que llevaba la rubia, no le dejaba ver más.- _ahora que lo pienso, Fate-Chan nunca se pone ese tipo de pijama, siempre suele ponerse una camisa de tirantes. Que raro, y ¿esas quemaduras donde se las habrá hecho?¿y con que...?_- pensaba confundida, pues no entendía bien el motivo de aquello. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidió irse a trabajar.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a una pequeña niña con ojos bicolor que la observaba con cariño. Se incorporó.

- Vivio...¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto pasándose las manos por la cara.

- Fate-mama es que quería despedirme.- contestaba la niña con una sonrisa.

- ah...¿vas ya al colegio?- volvió a tumbarse sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

- sí, vita-chan me está esperando para llevarme.- volvió a sonreír.

- pues no la hagas esperar, luego pasare a recogerte.- hablo fríamente, cerrando los ojos, y girándose para el otro lado. La niña se quedó un poco paralizada por aquello, esperando que le diera al menos un beso, como hacia siempre. Salio algo triste, para encontrarse en la puerta con Vita.

- Ah Vivio.- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero al fijarse bien en la cara de la niña no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿que te pasas Vivio?¿por qué esa cara tan triste?

- es que fui a despedirme de Fate-mama, pero no me dio un beso ni me trato como antes.- bajaba la cabeza.

- bueno...puede ser que este cansada, ha sido muy duro para ella.- contesto la pelirroja, que también pensaba que era algo raro. Caminaron por el pasillo para perderse en la distancia.

Se despertó un poco mareada.- _aun me afecta esto..._- pensó para levantarse e irse a dar un baño. Abrió el grifo mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se vio reflejada en uno de los espejos que había. Su cara se tornó triste, ya que lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba nada.-_Como voy a poder evitar que Nanoha vea todo esto_.- Pensaba mientras se giraba para mirarse la espalda.- _esto es imposible de disimular, que voy a hacer. Ni mi madre me dejo tantas marcas jamas._- reflexiono. -_Espero que aún no se haya dado cuenta... no sé que le podría decir, pero las quemaduras del cuello se ven demasiado_.- callo un instante mientras acariciaba su cuello.- _¿qué voy a hacer? Sera mejor ir a hablar con Hayate, al fin y al cabo con el uniforme no se ven_.- se metió en la bañera y estuvo un buen rato intentando relajarse. Termino de vestirse y fue en busca de Hayate. En la oficina todo el mundo la saludaba dándole la bienvenida, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que agradecerlo. Pronto llego a la puerta del despacho de su amiga y toco a la puerta.

- Pase...- una voz se escuchó tras la puerta, que se abrió para entrar y saludar.

- Hayate...- comento algo seria.

- Fate-chan... ¿ por fin llegas?, te esperaba para que me hablaras de la misión y de lo que paso...- hablo también bastante seria.

- En realidad, no creo que haya mucho que contar.- dijo esta.

- Pues a mí me parece que sí.- rotundamente le hablo acercándose a ella.

- Hayate...-agacho la cabeza.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Nanoha se fije bien?.- pregunto la castaña, mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro.

- No lo se... eso mismo me pregunte esta mañana al verme en el espejo.- menciono triste.

- Fate-Chan, me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que ocurrió allí, hasta que te lograste escapar.- sentándose en su silla tras la mesa, la miro fijamente.- toma asiento, por favor.- señalo la silla.

- Hayate... - se quedó un momento callada, para luego afirmar con la cabeza y sentarse.

* * *

- Bien y con esto se acabó el entrenamiento de hoy, así que todos a comer.- comentaba una instructora a sus reclutas, que contestaron con afirmación mientras se iban corriendo.

- Nanoha.- una pequeña pelirroja le hablo de lejos saludando.

- ah... ¡Vita-Chan!- exclamo la ojiazul mientras se acercaba.- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto al ver la cara de la chica.

- Pues no creo... es solo una tontería, pero esta mañana Vivio fue a saludar a Fate-San y parece que la trato algo fríamente.

- ¿Fate-Chan hizo eso?- ponía uno de sus dedos en su barbilla.

- Parece que sí, imagino que estaría agotada y por eso no le dio un beso ni nada como hacia siempre.- dijo tranquilizando a la chica más alta.

- Puede ser, no creo que sea preocupante.- comento la ojiazul.- bueno yo me voy, hablaré con ella de todos modos.- caminaba alejándose de la chica mas baja y despidiéndola.

Se encontró a uno de los magos de la oficina de Fate, y le pregunto si sabia donde se encontraba, este le dijo que había llegado desde por la mañana y había estado todo el tiempo en el despacho de la comandante. Así que se dirigió al lugar donde sus dos amigas se encontraban. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, escucho la voz de la enforcer algo alzada

_tras la puerta..._

- ¡te estoy diciendo que no Hayate!- exclamo la rubia bastante molesta.

- Fate-Chan... es que es lo mejor, deberías contárselo, sé dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

- Lo sé maldita sea, ya lo sé...- hablo bastante nerviosa.- pero ¿como lo hago?, no es fácil decirle todo lo que ocurrió allí, realmente no sé cómo decirle que...- guardo silencio.

- Pues del mismo modo que me lo contaste a mí.- decía la castaña ya algo nerviosa.

- Sabes que no es lo mismo...- se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

- Ella, tiene derecho a saberlo... Fate-Chan por dios, no sabes lo mal que lo pase, cuando me entere de que te habían capturado, no podía mirar su cara.- se levantó de la silla.- y a como es ella, ni sé como no se dio cuenta. - apoyo sus manos en la mesa.-Y luego todo el tiempo que pase sin que supiéramos que había sido de ti. Creí que te habíamos perdido, y ¿como crees que yo me iba a sentir al tener que decirle a ella que habías muerto? - volvió a sentarse con cara triste y preocupada.

- Eso no paso, estoy aquí, no estoy muerta ¿verdad?- afirmo mientras seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Eso yo no lo sabia, hasta que hace 3 meses me llamaron diciéndome que habías aparecido.- volvió a levantarse con expresión de enfado.- y luego cuando te vi... ¿que te falto para morir?- dio un golpe sobre la mesa.- dímelo, estabas llena de cicatrices de heridas, estabas desnutrida, jamas pensé que harían algo tan horrible.- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

- Lo siento Hayate... - bajo la cabeza.

La pelirroja del otro lado, entendía poco de la conversación, solo algunas frases y algunos golpes.- _¿están hablando de mí?... ¿pero que se supone que no me pueden decir? ¿Y como es eso de que la capturaron?_- preguntas y más preguntas entraban en su cabeza. Decidió tocar a la puerta y entrar.

- ¡Nanoha-Chan!- exclamo la castaña girándose un poco de espalda y secándose las lagrimas rápidamente.

- Na-Nanoha...- sorprendida la de ojos carmesí, miraba a la pelirroja.

- ¿Se puede saber, que es lo que está pasando?- notaba incomodidad y el ambiente cargado.

- N-No es nada.- cambiaba la rubia su cara por una falsa sonrisa.

- Claro y crees que soy tonta ¿no?- miraba fijamente a los ojos de la enforcer.

- Lo siento Nanoha-Chan... es solo que, teníamos una pequeña disputa.- callo un momento.- no nos ponemos de acuerdo en una cosa, nada más.- decía la castaña ahora mirando para la pelirroja.

- ¿Algo de lo que yo se supone que debería saber, pero que Fate-Chan quiere callar?- pregunto la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos en espera de una respuesta.

- ¿Has estado escuchando la conversación?- pregunto la rubia asombrada.

- No me contestes con otra pregunta Fate-Chan.- la miraba totalmente seria.- quiero una respuesta. Y la quiero ahora.- espero mientras se sentaba

- Na-Nanoha...no...- callo sin saber que decir pasando su mano por la cara.

- Nanoha-Chan... en realidad no es algo que yo te pueda contar.- camino hacia ella.- ya que yo solo soy una intermediaria de lo sucedido.- y se sentó a su lado.

- Pero también tendrás que ver con el tema, ya que parecía que discutíais calurosamente.- cruzo sus piernas mirando para la rubia, que al no ver salida, se dejó caer en el sofá que tenia detrás.

- Nanoha...- se incorporó hacia delante para mirarla mejor.- pasaron muchas cosas en la misión que tuve que realizar, y necesito algo de tiempo, para ordenar mis ideas.- decía agarrándose las manos y frotándoselas nerviosamente.

- Sé que algo ocurrió, es evidente, no es normal que Fate-Chan tarde tanto en una misión, y menos un año entero.- afirmo levantándose de la silla y aun molesta miró a ambas chicas para luego salir del despacho.

- Na-Nanoha...- se levantó para luego volver a sentarse molesta.

- Fate-Chan.- comento la castaña levantándose también de la silla.- ya no te queda salida, debes armarte de valor y contarle todo lo sucedido.

- Lo se... pero Hayate, yo me siento muy rara.- la miraba con ojos confundidos.

- ¿rara?¿ A que te refieres?- pregunto la chica extrañada.

- Tengo mucha ira guardada dentro de mí, y a veces creo que podría explotar.- pasaba sus manos por su cara.- me siento muy nerviosa, todo lo que me hizo esa gente... lograron que yo ahora, sienta odio hacia todo el mundo.- algunas lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos empezaron a caer.

- Fate-Chan.- la miraba sorprendida.- ¿crees que podrías llegar a hacer daño a alguien?

- No lo se... esta mañana por ejemplo apenas si mire la cara de mi hija, cuando vino a despedirse de mí para ir al colegio.- bajaba la cabeza.

- ¿Que me dices?- sorprendida se sentó a su lado.

- No fue nada del otro mundo, solo es que, hacia mucho tiempo que...- cogió aire.- no despertaba en mi casa... y aun creí estar allí, en aquel sitio.- notaba la mano de la castaña acariciar su espalda.- lo peor son las pesadillas.

- ¿Pesadillas?- pregunto alarmada.

- Sí... desde que escape de allí, no hago sino tener pesadillas, de las cosas que me hacían.- las lagrimas bajaban sin compasión.

- Como ¿que cosas Fate-Chan?- la miraba triste intentando comprender como se sentía.

- Pues... por ejemplo cuando me dejaban en la celda totalmente desnuda, justo cuando más frío hacia.- se pudo ver desesperación en su mirada.- o cuando me amarraban en una silla y apagaban los cigarrillos en mi cuerpo...- guardo silencio, pues le era imposible seguir hablando.

- Fate-Chan...- lloraba la castaña mientras abrazaba a la de ojos carmesí.

- Ahora dime... Hayate... como le voy a contar esto a Nanoha.- pasaba las manos por su cara para secar sus lagrimas.

- Ciertamente, debes ordenar tus ideas, y contarle las cosas lo mejor que puedas.- hablaba la chica mientras la miraba.- es normal que sientas odio por dentro después de todo eso.- la miraba a los ojos.- mi consejo es que se lo cuentes, cuanto más mejor.- volvía a acariciar la espalda de la rubia.

- Sabes como soy, no podría repetir esto más de dos veces.- dijo mientras se levantaba.- será mejor que me vaya, me gustaría tomar un poco de aire.- caminaba hasta la puerta.

* * *

_¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Fate-Chan?¿Te apresaron? ¿te tuvieron raptada vete tu a saber en que sitio? ¿Y que fue lo que allí paso?¿tiene algo que ver con las marcas de quemaduras en tu cuello?_-miles de preguntas se hacía la pelirroja mientras caminaba de la mano de su hija.- _Tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, y tu aun dices que debes poner tus ideas en orden, detesto cuando me ocultas las cosas, no lo soporto. Yo sé que no estas bien, lo sé, tu mirada hoy al entrar en el despacho me lo decía todo_.- anduvieron hasta su casa.

- Nanoha-mama...¿ que le pasa a Fate-mama? - preguntaba la niña con los ojos bicolor tristes.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Vivio?- se agachó para encararse con su hija.

- Es que Fate-mama trato muy raro hoy a Vivio.- comento la chiquilla.

- Fate-mama estaba muy cansada hoy, no tienes que preocuparte, anda vamos a darte tu baño.- dijo la pelirroja para que la niña dejara de pensar en aquello.

- Sí... baño, baño...- exclamaba la infante mientras corría hacia allí.

_¿Cómo puedo explicarte todo lo que me esta pasando Nanoha...?_- murmuraba para si, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol del parque donde se encontraba.- _y además de todo esto hay algo más que no deja mi corazón tranquilo_.- bajaba la cabeza.- _y es que mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en absoluto._- ponía la mano en su pecho.- _Pensé que, tal vez alejándome de ti eso cambiaría, por eso escogí esta misión._- frunció el ceño.- _Pero al final fue peor. Porque cada vez que trataban de sacarme información torturándome, solo podía pensar en ti._- su mirada entristeció.- _Solo me venia a la cabeza tu sonrisa, tus ojos y me volvía loca. Lo peor ahora es el daño psicológico._- reanudo el paso.-_desde que salí de allí, me siento extraña. Hago cosas que antes no hacia. Contesto mal y me enfado fácilmente._- se paró de nuevo y miro al cielo.- _¿qué puedo hacer ahora? No tengo salida... no la tengo..._

la pelirroja estaba en el sofá acurrucada, con una pantalla puesta, mirando el entrenamiento que le daría a sus reclutas al día siguiente. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una rubia que, con la mirada triste llegaba a su casa. Se quedó mirando por un momento a la chica que tenia delante, que se había quedado dormida con una de sus pantallas abiertas. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Estuvo un rato mirando como dormía, pero sabia que debía despertarla y hablar.

- Nanoha...- susurro en el oído de la pelirroja. Que frunciendo el ceño entreabría los ojos.

- Fate-Chan.- quedo mirando lo ojos de la chica, veía en ellos mucha tristeza.

- Sé que estás enfadada.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

- No... Fate-Chan, solo estoy preocupada... preocupada por ti.- con su mano agarro la barbilla de la rubia para que la mirara.- quiero saber lo que paso, eso es todo.

- ¿De veras quieres saberlo?- le pregunto.

- Claro que sí, no hago sino pensar en eso.- afirmo la pelirroja, mientras la rubia se ponía de pie.

- De acuerdo.- se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta, para seguir con la pequeña corbata amarilla, y luego la camisa.

- ¿Fa-Fate-Chan? - susurro nerviosa al ver a la de ojos carmesí quitarse la ropa.

- Solo mira, por favor, eras tu la que quería saber.- ante los ojos sorprendidos de una pelirroja se retiró lo que le quedaba de la parte de arriba. Mostrando así toda su espalda. Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrimas al ver algo tan horrible.

Tenia el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, quemaduras y cortes por todos lados. La pelirroja no sabia que hacer si gritar, correr, o lo que finalmente hizo, ponerse de pie y abrazar ese cuerpo lleno de heridas. La rubia cerro los ojos ante tal gesto, quedándose quieta pensando en lo que le preguntaría después. Pero se sorprendió al notar como la pelirroja besaba su espalda, cosa que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Mientras notaba aquellos labios y aquellos brazos apretarla, quiso morir allí en ese momento, solo deseaba desaparecer, y una ira dentro de ella, comenzó a nacer, porqué enseñándole aquello a Nanoha, se sentía terriblemente mal. Agarró las manos de la ojiazul, y las separo para romper el abrazo, y se comenzó a vestir de nuevo, no podía soportar aquella rabia que sentía dentro, que bombeaba su sangre cada vez más rápido. Sabia que podría incluso llegar a perder el control, se giró y miro fríamente a la pelirroja, que no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Repentinamente se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y salio, escuchando tras de si a una Nanoha que la llamaba llorando.- _dios mío... dios mío... ¿quién fue capaz de hacerle algo así? ¿por qué le hicieron tal cosa? No lo entiendo, ¿hasta que punto tuvo que aguantar?¿y durante cuanto tiempo?_- se hacía mas preguntas aun, después de ver aquello. no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Y luego aquella mirada fría antes de marcharse, la estaban volviendo loca.

No llego muy lejos, sintió como se mareaba y como le temblaba el cuerpo, cayo de rodillas, e intentando ponerse de pie, dio un puñetazo al suelo. Se sentía impotente y llena de dolor, sufrimiento y rabia. Y esas cosas no eran las que quería mostrar delante de la pelirroja. Aquel puñetazo retumbo por el pasillo, luego termino desplomándose, con la vista aun borrosa vio a alguien acercarse a ella y agarrarla entre sus brazos, escucho su nombre de labios de la pelirroja que la llamaba desesperadamente, para luego verlo todo oscuro.

Fin del capitulo 2

* * *

bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y las cosas parecen ponerse algo mal, al menos para la pobre Fate que no sabe lo que le esta pasando, aunque despues de lo que habeis leido, es totalmente logico que se sienta asi. bueno pues a disfrutar y gracias por las primeras reviews que estoy recibiendo me animan a seguir con muchas ganas.


	3. La misión

Bueno, me alegra mucho toda la gente que me anima a continuar, como soy una persona algo impaciente, me da por actualizar rapido, este capitulo para mi, creo, es uno de los importantes, pues hace ver todo lo que sucedio en la mision de nuestra enforcer, que aunque no lo creais es mi favorita, aunque le este haciendo esto, pero es que creo que, Nanoha no podria soportar todo esto, no es que me parezca mas debil, sino deferente. sin embargo Fate, me parece que podria soportar cualquier cosa, mas si esta enamorada. dicho esto os dejo con el capitulo. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

* * *

**Capitulo 3.La misión.**

_Un año antes..._

_Despacho de la Comandante de las Fuerzas Terrestres._

_9:05 AM_

- Bien, aquí estoy, dime Hayate, ¿De que trata la misión?- preguntaba una rubia que entraba al despacho.

- Veras, Fate-Chan en principio la misión es altamente secreta, o sea, que.- se sentaba en la silla mientras invitaba a la de ojos carmesí a sentarse con la mano.- nadie puede saber nada, solo los altos mandos y yo sabemos de que tratara.- comentaba la comandante bastante seria.

- Tu dirás de que va.- preguntó la rubia ya sentada frente a la castaña.

- Antes de nada, debes saber que, no sera una misión fácil, y que posiblemente tengas que estar algunos meses fuera.- puso una de las pantallas para enseñarle cual seria su trabajo.

- De acuerdo, no me importa.- decía esta mirando la pantalla.

- Bien, hemos encontrado formaciones mágicas con gran poder, en este planeta. Es un planeta muy desarrollado, y últimamente, están muriendo muchos magos de la TSAB que hemos enviado.- su cara se tornó triste.- Tu trabajo sera infiltrarte y averiguar de donde sacan tanto poder esos magos, ya que en términos de magia es imposible que surjan de la nada magos con rango SSS.- Daba a varios botones para ir enseñándole imágenes sobre lo que ocurría.- no podrás tener contacto con nadie, solo conmigo, y serán llamadas cortas, de manera que ningún enemigo pueda localizarlas.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso.- afirmaba la rubia interesada.

- Fate-Chan, en caso de que te capturaran... nosotros no podríamos hacer nada, solo confiar en que puedas liberarte por ti misma, y confiar en que no nos delates.- miraba fijamente a la rubia.

- Eso no hace falta que lo menciones Hayate.- dijo la carmesí frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sé, te conozco, y los altos mandos, quieren que seas tu y no otra persona la que vaya.- volvió a mirar la pantalla.- ellos saben que eres la mejor para esto, y además una maga muy poderosa.- apagaba la pantalla.- pero no estarás allí sola, tendrás varios contactos a los que acudir, para ir pasándonos información.- juntaba sus manos algo nerviosa.- Fate-Chan, si vas a hacer esto... que le vas a contar a Nanoha?

- Pues, ¿que le debería contar? Solo me voy a hacer una misión secreta, es lo único que puedo decirle.- la miraba extrañada.

- Ya... pero, es que... Fate-Chan, porque esta decisión de alejarte de ella.- preguntaba la castaña.

- Hayate... yo... ese tema...- bajaba la cabeza.

- Realmente crees que es mejor hacer esto que decirle lo que sientes?- se levantaba la castaña para apoyarse en la mesa delante de ella.

- Hayate, no hay modo alguno de que Nanoha, sienta algo por mí que no sea amistad.- murmuro triste.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez preguntarle? Igual te llevas una sorpresa.- cruzaba los brazos la castaña.

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto, haré la misión. Es mi ultima palabra.- se levantó decidida dirigiéndose a la puerta.- ¿cuando he de marcharme?.- pregunto antes de salir.

- Esta noche.- dijo con tristeza la comandante.

- De acuerdo, iré a preparar mis cosas.- salio de aquel despacho sin mirar atrás.

_Fate-Chan... que sera de ti..._- pensó para si la castaña.

* * *

_Zona de despeque de Helicópteros de la TSAB_

_7:40 PM_

- Bueno... ahí llega el Helicóptero.- decía la pelirroja mientras miraba a una rubia con uniforme negro.

- Si... así que aquí me despido Nanoha.- miraba como comenzaba a aterrizar el vehículo.

- Fate-Chan... yo...- guardo silencio.

- Sé que no estas de acuerdo con esto Nanoha.- la miraba con tristeza.

- Es que... me parece muy precipitado.- bajaba la cabeza

- Lo sé, pero sabes que estas cosas son así.- puso la mano en la mejilla de la ojiazul.

- Inspectora Harlaown , debemos irnos.- hablaba uno de los magos abriendo la puerta del transporte.

- Debo irme Nanoha...- la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bien... Fate-Chan, ten mucho cuidado, por favor.- apretaba los puños contra de sí.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, cuida de Vivio.- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja inevitablemente se ruborizó.

- Aquí estaré cuando vuelvas...- sujeto su mano.

- Volveré Nanoha.- soltando su mano mientras caminaba hacia el helicóptero. Las hélices comenzaban a ponerse en marcha, y una pelirroja se despedía con la mano, mientras lagrimas bajaban por su rostro...- _Fate-Chan... te estaré esperando._- repetía para sí misma.

* * *

_Planeta Cink_

_6:50 AM_

En un vehículo aparcado, tres chicas observaban un enorme edificio de laboratorios.

- ¿Ya está Tiana?.- preguntaba una rubia vestida de calle.

- Sí, parece que ya salieron.- decía una chica pelirroja, vestida de negro.

- De acuerdo, es momento de entrar.- afirmaba la rubia levantándose.- Shari como van esas cámaras.

- Funcionando a la perfección Fate-San.- contestaba una chica morena y con gafas, que tenia muchas pantallas abiertas.

- Es el momento, si veis algo sospechoso iros de aquí, seguiremos en contacto.- cerraba las puertas de la furgoneta donde se encontraba.

"_Fate-San, he detectado un campo AMF enorme ahí dentro, tenga cuidado, por favor."_ hablaba la morena mentalmente.

"_lo tendré, no os preocupéis, os avisaré cuando vaya saliendo, corto"_ corría sigilosamente a un muro que había y con cuidado salto para infiltrarse. Una vez dentro activo a Bardiche, y sus ropas cambiaron a las de combate. Despacio se elevó del suelo, y comenzó a subir hasta el techo del edificio. Se posó en él y con un pequeño conjuro forzó la cerradura de la puerta. Al entrar noto como el campo AMF comenzaba a afectarle.- _demonios, es demasiado fuerte, no sé si podre hacer algo con la magia en este lugar_.- se adentró por un pasadizo, mientras que miraba en una pequeña pantalla que tenia donde le indicaba el camino a la sala principal.

Aparentemente estaba vacío, era una sala enorme con forma de decágono, paredes blancas y varias plataformas con instrumental de laboratorio, y en el centro podía verse una columna con un pequeño depósito y un líquido dentro de color llamativo. Se fijó bien y comprobó que ese mismo líquido lo había en varios recipientes cerca de los instrumentales, así que saco una pequeña probeta, para extraer algo de ese líquido. Se lo guardo y comenzó a correr en busca de la salida.

Repentinamente la pantalla que le indicaba el camino comenzó a parpadear hasta desaparecer. _"chicas estáis ahí?"_ preguntaba mentalmente... _"Fa...Sa...Cui...Ma... Salga...A..."_ contestaba una voz totalmente distorsionada. _"no entiendo lo que decís, hablad mas despacio, la comunicación no es clara"_ se comenzaba a poner nerviosa, mientras seguía corriendo por pasillos y más pasillos, que parecían un laberinto. _"FATE-SAN S... DE... AHI..." _ volvían a intentar hablar las chicas, pero era imposible la rubia no entendía lo que decían.- ¿_que demonios está pasando?_- se preguntaba.

Entro a un pasillo y comenzó a sentirse extraña, el cuerpo le pesaba y apenas si podía moverse.- ¿_que es esto?... me estoy mareando...no puedo...-_ cayo desplomada en el suelo, y aun con la visión borrosa pudo ver a varios hombres vestidos de negro acercarse riendo.

- Bien te hemos pillado.- exclamaba uno de ellos.

- Cogedla y llevárosla abajo.- ordenaba uno de ellos que parecía ser el jefe.

Abría los ojos poco a poco, todo se veía borroso, parpadeo varias veces hasta que comenzó a enfocar sus ojos. Cuando intento moverse algo se lo impedía, se miró bien y vio que estaba sentada en una silla. Con ataduras mágicas de color violeta muy oscuro, levanto la cabeza para ver una figura frente de ella. Un hombre de mediana edad, con el pelo y ojos de color oscuros, la miraba con una sonrisa, mientras fumaba un cigarro.

- ¿Qui-quien eres?¿dónde estoy?- preguntaba desorientada la rubia.

- Las preguntas debería hacerlas yo.- hablo aquel hombre con voz ronca. Sin borrar esa sonrisa sádica de su cara.- dime quien eres y para quien trabajas, y tal vez sea amable contigo.- miraba a la chica. Ella le miro y guardo silencio agachando la cabeza.

- Vaya... así que tenemos a una chica valiente, esta bien te lo preguntaré dos veces más, sino respondes tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.-decía el hombre levantándose y caminando hacia ella.- dime quien eres y para quien trabajas.- volvió a repetir, agarrando su cara y obligándola a que le mirara.

- Vete al infierno.- respondió la rubia.

- Bien parece que no aprenderás.- la agarraba del pelo tirando de él.- esto no es un juego, mas vale que lo digas, sera mejor para ti. ¿Para quien trabajas?.- tiraba del pelo de la carmesí que fruncía el ceño.

- Ya te lo he dicho, vete al infierno.- cerraba sus ojos rojos.

- Bien...- se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca.- esto te va a gustar, ya lo veras.- acerco el cigarrillo y lo hundió en su cuello para apagarlo. Un grito ahogado salio de la boca de la ojirubi.- no hace falta que te pregunte ¿no?.- la chica simplemente miro a los ojos de aquel hombre mientras veía que encendía otro cigarro, y le dio unas cuantas caladas.- volvemos a empezar. ¡Dime tu nombre!.- exclamo mientras volvía a apagar el cigarrillo en su cuello. Esta vez la chica solo miraba a los ojos de su verdugo, con rabia.- eres dura de roer.- afirmaba.- Bien, lo intentaremos de otro modo.- abrió la puerta donde se encontraban y dos hombres altos de pelo castaño se acercaron. Se la quedaron mirando también con una sonrisa. Y comenzaron a pegarle brutalmente, en la cara y en el estómago. Mientras recibía una paliza escuchaba las risas de aquel hombre de pelo oscuro, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Un olor extraño la hacia despertar exaltada, miro a su alrededor. Ahora estaba en otra habitación, podía sentir el olor a humedad. Se encontraba en una celda, se observó y tan solo estaba en ropa interior, miro un pequeño ventanuco que había e intentó asomarse como pudo, fuera de allí el paisaje era blanco, y nevaba. Sentía su cuerpo agotado y congelado. Se acurrucó en una esquina, sabia que no podría hacer ningún tipo de magia. Ya que podía sentir el campo AMF también en aquel lugar.- _No sé como voy a poder escapar de aquí... además creo que no estoy en el lugar de la otra vez, es como si me hubieran trasladado. ¿Donde demonios puedo estar ahora?_- se preguntaba mientras notaba sus pies congelados y sus manos entumecidas. El suelo estaba mojado con algo de escarcha.- ¿_Piensan dejarme aquí mucho rato? Claro... quieren que hable, así que esto solo sera el principio._- miraba para ver si podría encontrar algún modo de escapar.- _imposible esos barrotes son demasiado gruesos, y por el ventanuco no puedo huir. Además de que tendría que buscar a Bardiche..._- temblando, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir sin permiso.- _Nanoha..._- pensó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, aunque era inútil no podría coger calor.- _¿cuanto tiempo llevaré aquí?_- lloraba sin parar. Un leve mareo la hizo cerrar los ojos, dejándose caer a un lado y perdiendo la conciencia.

Sentía tortazos en su cara, abrió los ojos para volver a ver a aquel hombre. Sentada en una silla y de nuevo con ataduras mágicas. Pero esa habitación era parecida a la de su celda. El hombre iba bastante abrigado, y estaba sentado en una silla con el respaldar delante y sus manos apoyadas en él.

- Bueno, que tal te encuentras, hace frío aquí verdad?.- decía el hombre con aquella sonrisa.- yo estoy helado y tú?- hablaba irónicamente mientras reía.- Bien querida amiga, puedo llamarte así? Ya que no me dices tu nombre.- se echaba hacia delante para mirar a la chica mas de cerca.- pronto no podrás moverte, ya que imagino que tus pies y brazos estarán congelados.- miraba sádicamente.

- Mírate ya están comenzando a ponerse morados, pero todo eso podría cambiar solo con decirme quien eres.- se levantaba para caminar de un lado a otro muy despacio. Testarossa no levantaba la cabeza, solo pensaba en como podría escapar.- por cierto.- se acercó a ella agarrándola del pelo y levantando su cabeza.- si estás pensando en escapar, déjame decirte que eso sera imposible, ya que el campo AMF para una maga como tu es imposible de evadir.- la miraba con gesto de victoria.- de acuerdo hoy probaremos una cosa mucho mejor.- se acercó a los barrotes y abrió la puerta.

Un hombre bastante mayor, con el pelo blanco y un maletín algo extraño entró. Puso el maletín en el suelo y lo abrió dejando ver cantidad de instrumental quirúrgico. La rubia levantó un poco la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

Saco una especie de inyección y la introdujo dentro de un pequeño envase. Extrayendo un líquido oscuro. Se acercó a la chica y la pincho en el brazo inyectando aquel líquido.

- Bueno ese líquido es un veneno muy especial.- dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro.- en grandes cantidades podría matar a una persona en menos de 5 minutos...pero...- se acercó a ella.- en pequeñas cantidades como esta, harán sufrir de agonía a la persona, produciéndole mareos y náuseas.- sonrió mientras volvía a sujetar su cara.- eso solo al principio, luego seguirá con fiebres altas.- sonrió.- míralo por la parte positiva, puede que así no pases frío.- reía mientras salia acompañado del hombre mayor.- volveré dentro de unas horas a ver que tal te va.- cerraba los barrotes dejándola allí.

Comenzó a sentir un dolor insoportable en el estómago, notaba como la cabeza se le empezaba a ir, intento por todos los medios romper las ataduras, pero le fue imposible. Ya que no tenia casi fuerzas. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su cara y el dolor de estomago cada vez era más insoportable.- _supongo que lo que me inyectaron estará empezando a hacer efecto._- sintió como se le revolvía el estómago y unas punzadas en su cabeza no dejaban abrir sus ojos.-_ maldita sea, realmente moriré aquí... ojalá pudiera ver tus ojos por ultima vez..._- totalmente mareada dejo caer su cabeza para desmayarse.

De nuevo sintió golpes en su cara, aquel hombre estaba delante de ella de nuevo. Sintió que le costaba respirar, y ya no podía diferenciar el frío del calor. Sus mejillas sonrojadas decían que tenia una fiebre muy alta.

- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ese veneno?...-callo un momento.- es que los efectos pueden tardar meses, o incluso años en desaparecer.- decía con un cigarrillo en la boca.- así que imagina que, te iremos inyectando eso de vez en cuando, según te vayas recuperando.- tomaba una calada y soltaba el humo en la cara de la rubia.- no te dejaré morir, al menos no tan fácilmente.- Fate notaba sus pulsaciones muy aceleradas, y el dolor de estomago y de cabeza seguían ahí, sentía que la habitación daba vueltas y la voz de aquel hombre le llegaba con eco. Apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos, y ya no sentía sus extremidades.

Miro sus pies y vio como los tenia morados.- Ah si tus pies... si sigues así posiblemente no podrás volver a caminar el resto de tu vida. Eso si consigues salir viva de aquí claro.- sonreía de aquel modo que hacia arder las entrañas de la rubia, aunque en esos momentos parecía que estaba ardiendo por dentro. Aquello comenzó a convertirse en pan de cada día. Todos los días desde que llego allí, recibía todo tipo de vejaciones, desde palizas, pasando por lo del veneno, frío, fiebres, dolores en todo el cuerpo.

Con una cuchilla se ponía a hacerle cortes por todas partes del cuerpo, derramando gran cantidad de sangre, las quemaduras eran algo ya usual. Por otro lado, apenas recibía comida y agua, lo que la estaba dejando realmente desnutrida. Apenas podía tenerse en pie cuando estaba en su celda, aun así no hablaba. Pero realmente aquel hombre tenia razón, no la dejaban morir, dándole de vez en cuando algo para taparse. Aunque al día siguiente la llevaran a un patio que había enorme y con una manguera de agua a presión la bañaban dejándola más congelada.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Fate había perdido toda esperanza de salir viva de allí. A pesar de todo lo que le hacían, en lo único que ella podía pensar era en la pelirroja de ojos azules, que realmente era solo por lo que seguía viva. Lloraba desconsoladamente cuando estaba sola en su celda, jamas quiso demostrar debilidad delante de aquellos hombres. Y ellos sorprendidos de como aguantaba, no sabían cómo hacerla hablar, ni las palizas, ni los cortes o quemaduras, ni tan siquiera todo tipo de venenos que le inyectaban hacia que la muchacha hablara.

Una noche despertó sintiendo temblar el suelo, se levantó a duras penas, pues apenas podía moverse, y cuando se asomó por el ventanuco pudo ver la claridad que producían las llamas de alguna explosión. Sintió de nuevo otro temblor. Se alejó del ventanuco y se arrimó a los barrotes. Repentinamente noto como el peso de su cuerpo era liberado.- _el campo AMF no está_.- pensó para sí. Un estruendo mucho mayor hizo temblar las paredes de su celda. Hubo una gran explosión y luego todo quedó oscuro.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y noto el frío de la superficie. Lo ultimo que recordaba era como una explosión la hizo caer y golpearse contra el suelo. Se levantó más por instinto que por fuerza y miro a su alrededor. Todo era escombros y la puerta de la celda estaba abierta y rota por el impacto. Agarrándose como pudo fue saliendo de allí. Algunos cadáveres pudo ver esparcidos. Seguía caminando hasta llegar a un gran salón.

Todo estaba medio derrumbado, paredes rotas dejaban entrar el frío. Mas cadáveres en el suelo. Como pudo le quito un chaquetón a uno de aquellos cadáveres y se puso lo mas rápido que su débil cuerpo la dejo. Salio caminando despacio pues los mareos y las náuseas no la dejaban avanzar como deseaba.

Comenzó a andar por la nieve sin saber donde ir, solo quería escapar de allí. Sentía angustia y desesperación. Miro hacia delante y a lo lejos pudo ver a unos soldados y un gran vehículo junto a ellos. Se escondió tras una piedra, para observarlo bien. En uno de los laterales del vehículo ponía unas letras que no podía leer. Camino para acercarse y descubrir que eran compañeros de la TSAB, pues eso era lo que ponía el vehículo.

Una pelirroja vestida de negro miraba a su alrededor cuando una figura lejana le llamo la atención, levantando su arma se fue acercando a ella. Se quedó paralizada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, una chica rubia alta, y con la cara demacrada y llena de moratones se acercaba a duras penas. Pego un grito para que los magos que estaban allí miraran. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la chica, que ya sin fuerzas cayo al suelo.

- FATE-SAN!! -exclamo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras agarraba a la ojirubi.

- Ti-Tia...n...a.- desmayándose sin fuerza con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

fin del capitulo 3

* * *

bueno la mision en si, no vi que fuera importante describir, al menos no de momento, pronto sabreis sobre que iba, asi que paciencia. espero que os haya gustado este capi, que en realidad es de lo que mas me ha costado escribir, ya no solo por la mision en cuestion, sino por todo lo que le hicieron a nuestra Fate-chan. pues nada un saludo y hasta el proximo capi, que seguramente me pondre a escribir ahora


	4. Descanso

bueno aqui llega el capitulo 4, no se si el siguiente sea el ultimo, aunque digamos que me estoy pensando en hacer algo asi como una especie de segunda temporada, donde no solo haya un nanofate, sino un subarutiana... ia que veo que esta pareja no tiene ningun fic, y creo que son potencialmente buenas... bueno sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. Descanso.**

Una chica rubia de bata blanca, entraba a una habitación.

-Nanoha-San...- la pelirroja volteó al ver a la rubia.

- Shamal...¿querías algo?- preguntaba la chica sentada al lado de una cama donde descansaba Fate.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.- contesto la chica de bata blanca.

La pelirroja la siguió por varios pasillos hasta entrar a su despacho. Donde vio a una castaña con cara de preocupación.

- Hayate...- saludo la ojiazul.

- Nanoha-Chan...- miro mientras la pelirroja tomaba asiento.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto con tono intranquilo.

- Veras... Shamal y yo, tenemos algo que contarte.- dijo la castaña mientras la rubia tomaba asiento tras una mesa.

- ¿Algo que tiene que ver con Fate-Chan verdad?- bajo la cabeza.

- Bueno... no es nada grave... es solo que hemos estado haciéndole pruebas.- comento la rubia, mientras la pelirroja la miraba atentamente.- hemos descubierto algo en su sangre...es una especie de veneno.

- ¡¿Veneno?!- exclamo la ojiazul nerviosa.

- Sí... pero no debes preocuparte. Las cantidades no son mortales, pero...- callo un momento para coger aire.- le están produciendo mareos y fiebres altas que no conseguimos aplacar.

- Pero... ¿de dónde salio ese veneno?- pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja.

- Nanoha-Chan...- hablo la castaña.- Realmente no sabemos lo que paso en aquella misión, solo sabemos en las condiciones en las que llego.- la castaña miró fijamente a la ojiazul.- su cuerpo ha sido maltratado de una manera que nadie pudo imaginar.- entristeció la mirada.- es posible, que ese veneno se lo inyectaran las personas que le hicieron eso.- se levantó y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja .

- Ayer me enseño sus heridas y realmente me quede impactada.- decía la chica mientras pasaba la mano por su cara.

- ¿Te contó algo?- preguntaba la castaña mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- No... solo me dijo que mirara... se quitó la parte de arriba y...- comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquila... yo no la he visto aun. Solo los médicos de la administración la han visto. Ellos nos dijeron lo del veneno.- decía la castaña mientras agarraba una mano de la pelirroja.

- Hayate-Chan... ¿de que iba la misión?- se secaba las lagrimas para mirar a la castaña.

- Pues... ella tenia que infiltrarse y conseguir pruebas de un experimento que estaban haciendo, para potenciar la magia, hasta niveles incalculables.- seguía acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja.- pero cuando entro en el edificio, descubrimos que el campo AMF de aquel lugar era inestable.- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de la ojiazul.- y repentinamente se expandió, perdiendo toda comunicación con ella. Eso fue lo ultimo que supimos de ella.- dijo con la mirada triste.

- ¿Que paso después?- miro a la castaña aun con algunas lagrimas que volvía a secar.

- Pues luego aunque intentamos buscarla por todos lados, no supimos más de ella.- bajo la cabeza.- pensé que la habíamos perdido.- dio un suspiro.

- ¿Y luego como apareció?- pregunto de nuevo la ojiazul.

- Pues en una misión en una zona totalmente deshabitada, encontramos partes de un campo AMF igual al del laboratorio.- dijo volviendo a mirar a la chica.- aunque no sabíamos que Fate-Chan se encontraba ahí.- puso una mano en su cara con preocupación.- así que atacamos la zona arrasándola.

- ...- la pelirroja quedó sorprendida porque aquello y se tensó.

- A los pocos días, mandamos algunas unidades de la TSAB para hacer un reconocimiento. Y ella apareció de la nada.

- ¿Quién la encontró? - preguntaba nerviosa.

- Tiana.- suspiro.- la llevamos inmediatamente a la Agencia de Administración. Y allí estuvo ingresada hasta hace poco.

- ¿C-Cuanto tiempo estuvo desaparecida? - pregunto asombrada.

- Pues... ocho meses.- contesto la castaña.

- ¡¡OCHO MESES?? - exclamo la pelirroja levantándose de golpe del sofá.- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada Hayate-Chan?

- Lo siento Nanoha-Chan... lo tenia prohibido.- decía la castaña apenada.

- ¿Y si hubiera muerto y no hubierais encontrado su cuerpo?- pregunto muy nerviosa.

- Y-yo... tenia la esperanza de que aparecería.- juntaba sus manos.- un mes más, y hubiera tenido que darte la mala noticia.- La pelirroja se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, intentando organizar sus pensamientos.

- No me extraña que se comporte así.- bajaba la cabeza.

- Lo daños físicos no son el problema... lo peor son los mentales.- la castaña se levantó del sofá.- es posible... no... seguramente Fate-Chan, este pasando un verdadero trauma ante todo esto.

- ¿qué...quieres decir? - levanto la cabeza la pelirroja para mirarla.

- Creo que a causa de lo sucedido ella no vuelva a ser la que era Nanoha-Chan.- caminaba despacio por la habitación, dando vueltas.- hay que ser muy pacientes con ella.-suspiro.

- Lo peor serán sus cambios de humor... Nanoha-San... ¿has notado eso en ella?- preguntaba la rubia que no había hablado en toda la conversación.

- Ciertamente se ha estado comportando de un modo extraño.- contesto la pelirroja algo abrumada.

- Bueno, estamos intentando extraer ese veneno de su cuerpo, a ver si así conseguimos que se estabilice.- comentaba la chica de bata blanca.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara ingresada?- miraba a la rubia con desconcierto.

- Pues, esperamos que despierte a lo largo del día.- contesto la rubia aun sentada detrás de la mesa.- así que creo que en unos días pueda salir.- dijo esta levantándose.

* * *

Abrió los ojos suavemente, sentía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, y el estómago revuelto, miro a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación, con algunas maquinas conectadas a ella. Paso su mano por la cara. Noto algo de peso en sus piernas y levanto su cabeza para mirar. Ahí estaba, una pelirroja recostada encima de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se incorporó en la cama y extendió su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la instructora. Poco a poco recordó lo ultimo que había pasado.- _otra vez estos malditos mareos y este dolor de cabeza._- pensó mientras pasaba su mano dulcemente por la cara de la chica, que al sentir el calor, se despertó.

- Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?- pregunto la rubia.

- La calidez de Fate-Chan es el mejor despertar que se pueda tener.- contesto la pelirroja frotándose los ojos.

- Nanoha...- sorprendida por lo que había dicho la ojiazul sus mejillas tomaron color.

- Fate-Chan... ¿cómo te encuentras?- murmuro la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla, para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

- Estoy...mejor.- miraba los ojos de la pelirroja muy cerca de ella.

- Fate-Chan...- dijo esta cogiendo la mano de la rubia y poniéndola en su cara.- siento mucho lo que paso ayer.- bajo la cabeza.

- Perdóname tu Nanoha, no debí comportarme así.- con la mano aun en la mejilla de la pelirroja levanto su cabeza para que la mirara.- los ojos de Nanoha lograron que yo no muriera allí...-suspiro.

- Fa-Fate-Chan...- miraba fijamente a la rubia que le regalaba una de sus sonrisas. Se ruborizó por completo y agacho la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Nanoha... yo...- guardo silencio.

- ¿Por qué callas?- pregunto la pelirroja levantando de nuevo la cabeza.

- Porque... hay cosas que no son fáciles de decir Nanoha...- apretó la mano de la pelirroja bajándola de su mejilla.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. Yo estaré siempre contigo.- le dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

- Na-Nanoha...- susurro.

* * *

_Días después..._

- Bien chicos hasta aquí el entrenamiento de hoy, podéis ir a comer y descansar. - decía la instructora a unos reclutas sentados en el suelo, con notable cansancio. Todos se levantaban para irse. La pelirroja terminaba de meter datos en las pantallas que tenia abiertas. Cuando recibió la llamada de la comandante para que fuera a su despacho.

Se dirigió inmediatamente. Toco la puerta, y alguien del otro lado le dijo que pasara.

- Hayate-Chan...- saludo la instructora.

- Nanoha-Chan- respondió la castaña.- tengo una pequeña misión para ti.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿mh?¿de qué se trata?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Pues veras, he estado hablando con algunos de los médicos que han estado tratando a Fate-Chan.- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba tras su mesa.- y me han recomendado que le demos unas vacaciones.

- Ya... pero...¿qué tengo yo que ver con eso?- pregunto bajando un poco la cabeza.

- Pues mucho.- contesto de nuevo con una sonrisa.- tu estarás a su cargo.

- ¿Cómo?- la miraba asombrada.

- Pues que, vamos a enviar a Fate-Chan a algún lugar, para que se despeje y se relaje, y tu seras su acompañante.- miraba alegre a la pelirroja que aún no salia de su asombro.

- Pero ¿y Vivio? No puede faltar a clases.- pregunto la pelirroja

- Por eso no debes preocuparte, su abuela, Lindy-San, esta encantada de cuidarla.- respondió la castaña.- y no hay más que hablar, es una orden Nanoha-Chan.

- Mooouuu Hayate-Chan, ¿siempre tienes que ponerme las cosas como una orden?- pregunto la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que sino, no me haces caso...- rió tapándose la boca con la mano.- así que ve a preparar tus cosas, salís esta tarde.

- ¿Esta tarde?¿ pero Fate-Chan lo sabe?- pregunto acercándose a la mesa.

- Sí, hace un rato la hice venir, y se lo dije.- se levantó de la silla.

- ¿Y que dijo?- puso sus manos en la espalda mientras un pequeño rubor llegó a sus mejillas.

- Pues... se puso como tu...hizo las mismas preguntas.- sonrió mientras salia de detrás de su mesa.- ahora vete de aquí tengo trabajo, y tu una misión.- decía mientras ponía las manos en la espalda de la pelirroja enseñándole el camino de salida.

_Llegue a mi casa, me encontré a Fate-Chan, a su madre y a mi hija, que miraban como entraba, para saludarme. Fate-Chan, tenia a Vivio cargada en sus brazos, y parecían felices sonriendo. Al final creo que le gusto la idea del viaje. Despedimos a su madre y a Vivio, y nos pusimos a preparar las cosas para partir esa misma tarde. No entiendo lo que se le pasa a Hayate-Chan por la cabeza a veces, pero mirando a Fate-Chan, puedo asegurar que igual era buena idea. No sabíamos donde íbamos a ir, no nos lo dijeron, solo debíamos ir. _

Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue una enorme playa de arena blanca. Hacia una suave tarde, con una brisa fresca. Las chicas asombradas miraron aquel paisaje totalmente de ensueño. Caminaron un rato por la arena para avistar una pequeña casa al final. Imaginaron que seria el lugar donde dormirían, así que se dirigieron allí sin pensarlo. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron un gran salón, con una barra que separaba la cocina y unas escaleras. Las dos muchachas estaban sorprendidas al ver aquel lugar tan tranquilo y apacible. Algo que sin duda la rubia necesitaba después de haber pasado por tantas cosas desagradables. Subieron al segundo piso y entraron en la habitación principal donde había una cama parecida a la de su casa. Dejaron sus cosas allí, y Nanoha decidió curiosear un poco, mientras Fate iba a darse un baño.

La pelirroja llegó a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico para encontrarlo lleno.- _bueno está claro que hambre no vamos a pasar._- pensó la chica. Salio fuera para ver la hermosa vista de la playa con un cielo totalmente rojo. Se quedó allí un momento mirando el ocaso, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el pasamano.

- Nanoha.- llegaba la chica con el pelo mojado

- Fate-Chan... esto es realmente precioso.- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia que se puso a su lado.

- si... es muy bonito.- miraba al cielo para ver aparecer las primeras estrellas.

- Hayate-Chan tiene buenas ideas a veces, ¿no crees?- dijo sonriéndola

- mhm...- afirmo con la cabeza.

- Fate-Chan...¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto la ojiazul algo preocupada, al ver lo seria que permanecía la rubia.

- Bien...- contesto mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa.

_No lo entiendo...aun estando en un sitio así, sigue siendo tan fría_.- pensó la pelirroja.- _¿y si es cierto, eso de que, no volverá a ser la misma? No puede ser... Fate-Chan, siempre fue amable y cariñosa, nunca ha sido así, y menos conmigo_.- bajaba la cabeza.-_ Fate-Chan...si tú supieras lo que sufro... si tú supieras que yo..._- fue sacada de sus pensamientos con la llamada de la rubia. Entro en la casa y la vio en la cocina sacando cosas de la nevera.

- Deberíamos preparar algo para cenar.- comento la rubia.

- si... Fate-Chan ¿que te apetece comer?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Me da lo mismo.- contesto secamente.

- Fate-Chan...- hizo una pausa.- ¿acaso no sabes lo preocupada que estoy por ti?

- Sabes... la verdad es que se me ha quitado el hambre.- respondió la rubia para ir hasta la puerta principal y salir.

- Fate...Chan...- agacho la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos.

_Maldita sea, estas malditas náuseas, no me dejan vivir. Encima he dejado más preocupada a Nanoha... _- caminaba por la arena descalza.- _pero no quiero que me vea fatigada y preocuparla más... No sé que me pasa que cada vez que me siento mal, detesto que me vean débil. Aprendí a esconder tantos sentimientos durante ese tiempo que sacarlos ahora me parece imposible._- el aire fresco le daba en la cara, dejándose caer sobre la arena para sentarse.- _¿qué debo hacer?¿porque Hayate nos trajo aquí?¿en qué estaba pensando? este sitio es demasiado romántico... demasiado solitario... demasiado pacífico... no puedo soportarlo..._

Pasaba su mano por la cara mientras sentía un pequeño mareo.-_ ojalá me hubieran podido extraer todo ese maldito veneno, pero al parecer no se pudo y ahora tengo que estar encima medicándome._- una rabia incontrolable estaba naciendo dentro de ella. -_ no lo puedo soportar, es que no puedo._- decía con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás.- _cada vez que sienta esto debo alejarme de ella, dejándola preocupada...porque tengo miedo._- sus lagrimas amargas bajaban por su rostro.- _Nanoha... si supieras lo importante que eres para mí... y el miedo que tengo a lastimarte...no quiero volverme como mi madre..._ -¡NO!- grito al aire, mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, y sus pulsaciones se iban acelerando. Notaba ansiedad y ganas de escapar de todo lo que sentía.-_ ¿que puedo hacer Nanoha?_- puso sus manos sobre su cara, mientras no paraba de llorar.

- Fate-Chan...- hablo la pelirroja mirando a la rubia tumbada en el suelo y con las manos en la cara.- - Fate-Chan...- volvió a llamarla, y se arrodilló cerca de su cabeza, con una mano acaricio su pelo, mientras la miraba con cariño.- sé que estás llorando, te conozco.- puso su mano encima de las manos de la enforcer y se recostó a su lado.- yo... no puedo adivinar como te sientes sino me lo explicas.- apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.- Fate-Chan siempre fue obstinada... pero nunca fue así conmigo.- puso una mano sobre su estomago.- déjate ayudar Fate-Chan, por favor.- bajo la cabeza un poco.- no eres débil por llorar delante de mí.- aquel comentario hizo que la rubia retirara sus manos de la cara y abriera los ojos todo lo que pudo.- si Fate-Chan quiere llorar, yo lo hare con ella, para eso están las amigas.- la rubia agachó su brazo pasándolo por detrás de la espalda de la ojiazul. La abrazó fuertemente mientras su dolor se expresaba en lagrimas y lamentos, que partían el corazón de la pelirroja, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente mientras sus lagrimas empapaban la camisa de la enforcer. Estuvieron durante horas allí tumbadas, mientras la pelirroja escuchaba el llanto de la persona que tanto le importaba.

Poco a poco los sollozos de la rubia dejaron de sonar, ya no había espasmos, y su abrazo fue aflojándose pausadamente. La instructora levantó un poco la cabeza, para comprobar que se había quedado dormida. Rompiendo su abrazo con cuidado, se acercó a su cara, y beso su frente, para volver a abrazarla. Mientras la enforcer se acurrucaba en su pecho. La pelirroja miraba la oscuridad de la noche. Miles de estrellas había en aquel cielo. Y se podía ver varias lunas. Realmente algo espectacular, pero lo más maravilloso para ella en ese momento, era sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su amiga.

El frío de la madrugada despertó a la enforcer, que se vio acurrucada por la pelirroja, que ahora también dormía. Noto el cuerpo de esta frío, y abriendo sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla, la levanto del suelo. La pelirroja automáticamente se abrazó a ella y susurro su nombre. Testarossa cargo con ella hasta la casa, y la recostó en la cama, arropándola. Se quedó un instante mirando su cara mientras su respiración era pausada y profunda.- _eres tan hermosa... tanto..._- le acariciaba la mejilla, mientras un pequeño sonrojo subía a sus mejillas.- _Nanoha..._- susurro muy bajito. Fue a la planta baja y no pudo evitar mirar fuera, el sol estaba comenzando a salir, y el cielo se iba tiñendo de mil colores. Se preparó un té y volvió a salir fuera. Se sentó en una silla mientras miraba el amanecer y bebía su té caliente. Algo que no hacia desde hacia mucho tiempo. Recordó como había llorado en brazos de la instructora, que no la soltó ni un solo minuto. Un deseo incontrolable dentro de ella se clavó en su pecho.- _Nanoha...¿volverás a conseguir salvarme esta vez?_- se preguntaba para sí.

La luz del día nacía en todo su esplendor. Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación, para despertar a Takamachi. Abrió los ojos lentamente y al palpar a su lado no encontró a nadie.- _¿Are? Yo estaba con Fate-Chan en la playa... ¿como amanecí aquí?¿ y donde esta ella?_- se preguntaba, mientras se levantaba y frotaba sus ojos, para despejarse. Bajo las escaleras y vio en la barra un bonito desayuno. Sintió unos brazos atraparla desde atrás, y una suave y dulce voz, deseándole buenos días. Aquello hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, junto con una sonrisa. Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras la rubia apoyaba la suya en ella. Y deseo que aquel momento no se rompiera jamas.

- Nanoha...Gracias.- susurro al oído de la pelirroja.

- Fate-Chan.- murmuro sorprendida.- ¿por qué me das las gracias?

- Porque después de tanto tiempo.- apreto más el abrazo.- sigues a mi lado.- dijo esta sin poder evitar darle un dulce beso en su cuello. Que hizo reaccionar a una instructora poniéndose totalmente roja.

- ¿Fa-Fate-Chan? - pregunto agachando la cabeza totalmente avergonzada.

La enforcer rompió el abrazo, para sentarse en una butaca.- _por dios, no se de donde saque fuerzas para no seguir besándola..._- pensaba con la cabeza agachada mientras disimulaba poniendo mantequilla a una tostada. La ojiazul desconcertada por lo que acababa de hacer la rubia, se sentó aun sonrojada.-_ por un momento... creí que se me pararía el corazón..._- las dos desayunaban en silencio. Un silencio incómodo, pero la rubia al notar aquello, sé levando con una tostada en la mano y camino para apoyarse en el pasamano de la terraza. La instructora no sabia que hacer. Se tocaba las mejillas notando aun el calor en ellas.- _Fate-Chan cada vez que se acerca a mí consigue que se me pare hasta la sangre._- pensaba la chica aun un poco acalorada por la situación de aquel momento. Mientras la rubia miraba sus manos como le temblaban ligeramente.-_ ¿que fue eso Fate?_- se preguntaba nerviosa, terminando de comer su tostada.

El día fue pasando. Decidieron después de aquel momento de tensión, irse a dar un baño a la playa. La instructora no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la enforcer que estaba de pie cerca de la orilla, dando pequeñas patadas al agua que llegaba en forma de insignificantes olas. La rubia miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando disimuladamente, para ver a una Takamachi en bikini.- _diablos, al menos podría no provocarme de ese modo._- se acercó donde estaba la instructora para quitarse la camisa que llevaba. Pero al recordar todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo, paro un momento. Miro para la pelirroja que la miraba con cara triste.

- Fate-Chan...- susurro Takamachi.- no te preocupes por eso, nadie más lo va a ver, estamos solo nosotras dos.

. Lo se...- bajo la cabeza.- pero es que...no puedo evitar verme y...- guardo silencio.

- Sé que no es por mí... sino por ti...pero cuanto antes te hagas a la idea, antes lo podrás superar.- dijo la instructora poniéndose de pie.- además existe la magia, y aunque aún no podamos hacer nada, en unos meses, lograran solucionar lo de las cicatrices.- dijo está desabrochando los botones de la camisa. La rubia miraba los hermosos ojos de la pelirroja, que con el reflejo del sol eran aun más brillantes. Termino de desabrochar su camisa y despacio se la fue retirando, mientras la pelirroja no pudo evitar, sentir una punzada en el pecho al ver todas aquellas marcas. Sentía deseos de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, para que nadie le volviera a hacer daño. La enforcer la miraba con los ojos tristes.

Pero sintió como la ojiazul pasaba los brazos por su cuello y la abrazaba, abrazo que era correspondido por Testarossa. Así que se dieron un baño y pasaron allí el resto de la tarde. Mientras el crepúsculo daba paso un cielo intensamente rojo, las dos chicas permanecían sentadas observando como el sol moría dentro del mar. La pelirroja no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de la enforcer, y sin que la viera puso la mirada triste. Se fijó que estaba algo temblorosa, y la cubrió con la toalla.

- Gracias.- decía la rubia mirando para atrás a la instructora, que al ver sus hermosos ojos color carmesí, aun más rojos por el atardecer, no puedo evitar ruborizarse.-¿ocurre algo Nanoha?

- N-No...- dijo evitando la mirada de esta.-_ ¿por qué me pongo así?¿por qué no puedo evitar sentir esto por ella? Ella... no creo que comprenda nunca mis sentimientos, ya que yo por mucho que lo he intentado siempre, no puedo evitar verla más que como una amiga._- pensaba bajando la cabeza. Pero la rubia se giró hacia ella y con su mano levanto su cara.

- Nanoha...- al mirarla, con aquellos enormes ojos azules y aquel hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas, quedo paralizada.

- ¿Fa-Fate-Chan? - con su mano toco la de la enforcer, haciendo que esta también se ruborizara.- yo...

- Na...no...ha..yo...- por mucho que lo intentaba no podía hacer que su boca dejara las palabras. Pero estaba cansada de guardar todo dentro.- Nanoha.- dijo decidida.- puede que tu... no apruebes lo que tengo que decirte... p-pero sé, que sino te lo digo ahora, jamas podre hacerlo.- la pelirroja miraba los ojos de la rubia fijamente, creyó meterse en ellos. La calidez de la mano de la enforcer aun sostenía la barbilla de la pelirroja.- Nanoha...tengo que decirte algo importante.

- Fa-Fate-Chan...- pronuncio la instructora curiosa, al querer saber que era eso que le tenia que decir, pensando que tendría que ver con lo que le ocurrió y aquella misión tan desafortunada.

- Hace mucho tiempo... mucho... que yo no puedo evitar sentir esto que estoy sintiendo...y es que me está volviendo loca.- retiraba la mano de la cara de la pelirroja y se giró de frente.- fue el principal motivo de haber cogido aquella misión, y parece que pague por callarlo.- bajo la cabeza.- pero... ahora no voy a hacerlo, ¡ya no más!- exclamo cerrando una de sus manos agarrando arena.

La pelirroja solo escuchaba atentamente.- Nanoha... yo... yo te amo.- agacho más su cabeza. Un silencio quedó en el aire... la brisa jugaba con el pelo de las chicas. Y la instructora se había quedado con los ojos totalmente abiertos y clavada en el suelo. Su corazón se había parado, y no había aire suficiente para llegar a sus pulmones. Simplemente se quedó sin palabras, intentando que le saliera algo. Pero fue imposible. La enforcer al no recibir ninguna respuesta, creyó ser rechazada, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por la arena. Sin ningún destino, solo quería desaparecer, dejar de existir por lo que había dicho.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, unas manos aparecieron de detrás, convirtiéndose en un abrazo, haciendo que parara su camino. La pelirroja apreto contra ella a la enforcer, sintiendo su cálido cuerpo, sin dejarla escapar, esta vez no la dejaría ir. No dejaría que se volviera a alejar nunca más. La rubia soltó sus manos suavemente, y se giró asombrada.

- ¿Na-Nanoha...?- pregunto sin entender nada.

- Fate-Chan... no te vuelvas a alejar de mí.- decía mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, un sonrojo apareció en los rostros de las dos chicas, que se miraban fijamente. La pelirroja puso sus manos en el pecho de la enforcer y acerco su cabeza para escuchar su corazón. La rubia rodeó con sus brazos a la pelirroja. Separándose luego ligeramente y volverse a perder en la mirada de la otra. Allí las dos mirándose, parecía que el mundo se había parado, y que el ocaso nunca llegaba a su fin, la suave brisa, las olas del mar, realmente aquello parecía el paraíso,

fin del capítulo 4

* * *

bueno este capitulo explica cosas sobre la mision, y tambien es mas relajado que el anterior, que creo que afecto bastante, o eso pienso. un saludo y hasta el proximo capitulo.


	5. Destino

Bueno llegamos al final de este fic, aunque ya tengo otro en la cabeza como siempre, no dejo de pensar en las posibilidades que nos dejan nuestras niñas. de todas formas esta historia tengo pensado en hacerle una segunda parte, pero aun no la voy a hacer. asi que nada espero que os haya gustado el fic un saludo a todos y gracias a los reviews me han animado mucho. sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo Final. Destino.**

aquel hermoso momento fue roto por un pequeño mareo de la rubia, que la hizo perder el equilibrio, mientras la ojiazul algo asustada la sostuvo. La ayudo a llegar a la casa y subieron a la habitación, para tumbarla en la cama. Cariñosamente la pelirroja se tumbó a su lado, dándole la enforcer la espalda a la instructora.

La abrazo acurrucando la cabeza de la ojirubi en el pecho de Takamachi. Esta comenzó a acariciar su pelo, mientras la enforcer cerraba los ojos sintiendo el tierno gesto de su compañera, estuvieron así un rato, hasta que repentinamente la rubia se giró quedando frente a una pelirroja algo perpleja, cuando vio que sus bocas habían quedado a solo unos centímetros.

La rubia sonrojada no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus labios, robándole un beso, a una Takamachi que se había quedado sin palabras y con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego dejar caer poco a poco sus parpados.

La sensación que aquel beso les produjo, hizo que no desearan que acabara nunca. Al separarse Nanoha agacho su cabeza y la rubia puso la suya en el hombro de la pelirroja, quedando esta acurrucada en brazos de la enforcer.

La pelirroja por su parte levantó un poco la cabeza para sentir la mejilla de Testarossa. Y en un impulso comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de la enforcer. Las dos se sonrojaron aun más, pero la rubia permanecía quieta sintiendo como la ojiazul iba bajando por su cuello. Sus labios y su lengua paseaban por su piel sin permiso.

Testarossa agarro la cara de la pelirroja y la levantó para volver a besar sus labios, y luego ir bajando poco a poco por su barbilla y por su cuello. La instructora fue dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras no puedo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, que hizo que la enforcer ardiera más en deseo.

Takamachi sin pensarlo un momento se puso encima de la rubia, y se volvió a acercar para besar aquellos labios pasionales que la llamaban a gritos. La enforcer puso las manos en las caderas de su compañera, acariciándolas suavemente, y bajando por sus piernas.

La pelirroja mientras besaba los labios de la rubia sujetaba con sus manos la cara de esta, atrayéndola más hacia ella, y haciendo que la enforcer se incorporara.

Los besos eran suaves, cálidos y profundos, mientras la rubia iba desatando la parte de arriba del bikini de la instructora, dejando ver su maravillosa figura.

Comenzó a pasar las manos suavemente por sus pechos, para luego salir de su boca en un recorrido detallado de cada parte del cuerpo de una Nanoha, que aumentaba la pasión con sus gemidos y susurros de su nombre en los oídos de la enforcer. La ojiazul fue desabrochando botón a botón la camisa de la rubia mientras sentía como le iba besando el cuello.

Fate paro para que la instructora terminara de retirarla. Giro un poco la cabeza avergonzada por sus cicatrices.

- Fate-Chan... no tengas miedo, no debes sentirte así... para mí... tu cuerpo es hermoso... y lo deseo tanto como a ti... por eso que te amo tanto...- susurro en el oído de la enforcer totalmente roja.

- Na-Nanoha...

la pelirroja se deshizo de la parte de arriba del bikini que llevaba la rubia. Y puso sus manos en los hombros empujándola hacia atrás. Con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cara de la enforcer, Takamachi se dejó caer encima para sentir todo aquel calor que despedía el cuerpo de Testarossa. Para luego comenzar a beber de él, su piel, sus pechos, su cuello, su boca. Mientras la enforcer agitada acariciaba la espalda de una pelirroja que parecía comerle el corazón poco a poco, con cada uno de sus besos. Su pasión sin limites fue llegando al éxtasis dejando a las dos muchachas abrazadas y con los ojos cerrados. Quedándose así hasta dormirse.

Ella... lo había logrado de nuevo, con solo su presencia podía llegar a volar donde me dijera. Beso cada una de mis cicatrices borrando el horrible sentimiento que sentía cada vez que me las veía, ahora, cuando las miraba solo podía recordar cada beso de dejo en mi cuerpo, solo podía pensar en como nos amamos desde aquella maravillosa noche y ahora por fin me volvía a sentir yo misma.

Una pareja llegaba de la mano después de pasar dos semanas alejadas del mundo. Iban caminando riendo por algo que iban hablando, mientras a cada minuto paraban para besarse. Ya no había miedo, ni tristeza, solo amor y felicidad. Una comandante salia por las puertas de la TSAB para mirar a su derecha como llegaban las dos chicas.

- ¡Nanoha-Chan, Fate-Chan!- exclamo la chica con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo

- Hayate-Chan- nombro la pelirroja con una preciosa sonrisa, mientras aceleraba un poco el paso sin soltar a la enforcer.

- ¿qué tal como les fue? - pregunto la castaña curiosa, mientras no podía apartar la vista de las manos de las chicas, con una sonrisa picarona.

- Lo pasamos genial, no sabia que existiera un sitio así- contestó la rubia esta vez.

- Entiendo- con una sonrisa mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla.- me alegra que lo hayáis pasado tan bien.

- Bueno, nosotras vamos ya para casa, luego iremos por Vivio- dijo la ojiazul mientras las dos chicas comenzaban a caminar despidiéndose de su amiga.

- Bueno parece que hice bien.- se decía la comandante sin borrar la sonrisa.

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas, y así en meses, y nuestras chicas no podían borrar de su cara la increíble felicidad que sentían.

La enforcer volvió a sus tareas de siempre al igual que la instructora.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en un despacho, mientras una castaña miraba unas pantallas, no pudiendo evitar mirar a una rubia con un uniforme negro caminar de un lado a otro nerviosa.

- ¿Fate-Chan?- llamo la atención de la rubia, que no paraba de caminar con una mano en la cara.

- ¿eh? ¿s-sí?¿ya acabaste de revisar eso?- preguntaba atropelladamente.

- No... realmente con tu paseo por mi despacho es imposible concentrarse.- decía mirándola seriamente la castaña.

- ¡Oh! Pe-perdón.- camino hasta uno de los sofás frente a la mesa y se sentó.

- Aja... - afirmaba la castaña sin dejar de mirarla.- comprendo.- seguía mirando a la rubia que la miraba extrañada.

- Hayate, ¿estas bien?- preguntaba confusa.

- Sí, sin duda yo estoy bien, la que no lo esta eres tú.- contestaba apagando las pantallas y poniendo toda su atención en la enforcer.- bien... ¿ ahora dime que te tiene tan nerviosa?

- ¿A mí?- pregunto señalándose a sí misma.

- Claro, a quien ¿sino? yo no veo aquí a nadie más – puso sus codos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos.

- Pues... es que...- titubeaba- yo...

- A ver, Fate-Chan, lo que te pasa ¿tiene que ver con el cumpleaños de cierta instructora?- apoyo su barbilla en sus manos.

- P-pues Hayate- se levantó y puso sus manos sobre la mesa- no sé que regalarle.- puso cara de pena.

- Ejem... veamos.- puso un dedo en su boca pensativa.- resulta de que Nanoha-chan es tu novia ¿no?- afirmo la rubia- luego tiene que ser un regalo que ella no espere- volvió a afirmar la rubia- ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser yo tu salvadora?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos, dejando a la rubia sin palabras.

- P-pues porque ¿somos amigas? - respondía con una pregunta.

- Yo creo que... lo mejor que puedes hacer es comprarle algo que identifique lo que sientes por ella.

- Eso ya lo había pensado, pero eso no me ayuda mucho ¿sabes?- dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se volvía a sentar molesta.

- Me refiero a que, le regales algo brillante... no sé si me entiendes.- comento esperando que a la enforcer le saltara la chispa.

- Pues no... no te entiendo- cruzaba los brazos la rubia.

- Ains...quiero decir que le regales algo que brille mucho y además se pueda llevar todo el rato.- esta vez esperaba que cayera.

- Pero ya tiene a Raising Heart, que es algo brillante y siempre lleva encima.- decía totalmente confusa con una mano en la barbilla.

- De verdad Fate-chan ¿cómo puedes ser una enforcer tan espesa? Puedes resolver los casos más complicados, pero luego para estas cosas...Sí que eres densa...- agachaba la cabeza frustrada .- te estoy diciendo que le regales... mira ¿sabes que? Vendrás conmigo esta tarde. Y miraremos algo que comprarle.

- Eso si lo entiendo.- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- bueno me voy que quede con Nanoha para comer.- salia por la puerta muy feliz ella.

_De verdad... no sé cómo puede ser a veces tan infantil... eso se lo pego Vivio seguro vamos_.- pensaba la castaña.

Dos chicas iban caminando mirando escaparate sí, escaparate también. Repentinamente una castaña agarró bruscamente de la muñeca a una rubia que iba un poco perdida, para adentrarse en una de las tiendas. Mirando unas columnas de cristal, a la castaña se le abrieron los ojos totalmente.

- Fate-chan... mira aquí- decía está señalando algo del expositor

- Hayate... eso...- se quedó parada mirando mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- Por favor, ¿nos puede enseñar esto?- decía la castaña al dependiente mientras señalaba lo que quería. El dependiente amablemente se lo saco y le lo dio en la mano.- esto es perfecto Fate-chan.

- Pero...- miraba lo que la castaña tenia en sus manos.- pero es que...- decía dudosa.

- No hay peros Fate-chan, querías regalarle algo bonito ¿no?- pregunto la comandante mirando a la rubia como se rascaba la cabeza.

- Es que, no se... ¿cómo le voy a entregar algo así?- preguntaba con la cabeza llena de dudas.

- Pues de eso no tienes que preocuparte, ya pensaremos en algo.- contestaba la castaña emocionada.

- De acuerdo, no sé cómo te las arreglas pero siempre me tienes que meter en estos líos.- comentaba mientras sacaba una tarjeta y se la daba al dependiente.

- ¿Se lo envuelvo para regalo?- pregunto el dependiente

- Sí, por favor.- contestaba aun la rubia vacilante de lo que compraba.

Salieron de aquel lugar mientras la rubia miraba el papel de regalo de la caja que había comprado, un poco apenada.

- Hayate, ¿cómo voy a darle esto a Nanoha?

- Pues veras... tengo un plan... escucha bien...- decía la chica con una sonrisa mientras la rubia la miraba atentamente.

El día llegaba, entrando el sol por la ventana, y despertando a Takamachi, que levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirar el reloj. Como siempre hacia cada mañana miraba a su lado, para ver como la mujer de su vida dormía mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Se giró con cuidado para encararse con ella. Acerco sus labios dándole un suave beso a la enforcer que fruncía el ceño al notarlo. Abrió los ojos dulcemente, para ver lo que para ella, era lo más hermoso del mundo. Con una sonrisa acercaba su mejilla a la de ella y le daba un beso en el cuello. La pelirroja se incorporó frotándose los ojos, y bostezando. Se levantó y comenzó a prepararse para irse a trabajar, mientras la rubia había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Ah Vita-chan.- saludaba la pelirroja mientras se terminaba de poner la chaqueta.

- Buenos días Nanoha-san, ¿Vivio esta lista?- preguntaba la pequeña guerrera.

- Un momento iré a ver.- se encaminaba a la habitación de la niña mientras abrochaba los botones de su chaqueta.- Vivio... date prisa cariño, Vita-Chan vino a recogerte.

- Si Nanoha-mama.- contesto la niña con una sonrisa cogiendo su mochila.- ¿puedo despedirme de Fate-mama? - miraba la niña a la pelirroja que afirmo con su cabeza. Se acercó al borde de la cama.- Fate-mama me voy al cole.- dijo la niña subiéndose a la cama.

- Mmmm...- gruño la rubia agarrando a la niña repentinamente del cuello y tirando.- mmm Nanoha...- la niña se había quedado de piedra, y la pelirroja se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego sonreír .- _esta Fate-chan... que tonta es..._- pensaba para si mientras veía el panorama y reía por lo bajo tapándose la boca.

- Fate-mama, soy Vivio...- decía la niña algo confundida

- mmmm... ¡Vivio! - exclamo incorporándose de golpe con los ojos como platos.- err Vivio.- menos sobresaltada acaricio la mejilla de la niña y le dio un beso.- que tengas buen día cariño.- le sonreía.

- Fate-mama, que tengas buen día.- bajo de la cama para acercarse a la puerta y despedirse dándole otro beso a Takamachi, que aun aguantaba la risa. La rubia al ver a la instructora aguantando la risa, se levantó corriendo y la agarro por la espalda, mientras esta que se quería zafar riendo a carcajada. Se acabó girando para encararse con la enforcer y darle un beso en los labios y luego acariciarle la cara.

- Me voy, tengo trabajo hoy.- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

- Que tengas buen día Nanoha...- la miraba con ojos de perro abandonado. A lo que la pelirroja volvió a acercarse para darle otro suave beso, pero la ojirubi aprovecho profundizando el beso.

- Ejem... ahora si me voy.- decía con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El día pasaba tranquilo, la instructora desempeñaba su labor arduamente como cada día.- _Ahora que lo pienso hoy es mi cumpleaños. Y Fate-Chan aun no me ha dicho nada. Bueno, que tonta me pongo, claro que se acordara. Pero es raro que esta mañana no me dijera nada... igual es que se le olvido._- pensó poniendo una cara triste.- _todos me han felicitado, hasta Vivio a la hora del almuerzo. Pero ella no me dijo nada, y hoy tampoco pudo venir a almorzar._- puso un dedo en su mejilla.- _bueno supongo que esta noche me dirá algo._- se quedó extrañada, agito su cabeza para ver si así borraba sus dudas. La tarde paso lenta, deseando que acabara para poder ver a su enforcer favorita. Termino el trabajo y salio disparada para llegar lo antes posible a su casa.

Cuando entro vio que estaba todo oscuro.- _¿no hay nadie?¿ni siquiera esta Vivio? ¿Que está pasando aquí? A estas horas Fate-chan siempre esta ya en casa._- no hacia sino darle vueltas a lo mismo en la cabeza, se sentó en el sofá para ordenar sus ideas. De golpe se abrió una pantalla.

- Nanoha...- hablaba la rubia que llevaba su traje de combate y aparentemente parecía estar volando.

- ¡Fate-Chan!.- exclamo sorprendida.- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto desconcertada.

- He enviado las coordenadas del lugar donde estoy ahora mismo a Raising Heart, necesito un poquito de ayuda.- decía la chica con cara muy seria.

- De acuerdo no te preocupes voy para allá.- se levantó rápidamente y bajo corriendo hasta la calle, activo a Raising Heart y salio volando.

Volaba rapido, ya sobre el mar, totalmente a oscuras y con un manto de estrellas y planetas sobre ella, Raising Heart le aviso de que estaban en el lugar que las coordenadas indicaban. Comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro buscando algo que le llamara la atención, cuando repentinamente aparece la enforcer delante de ella sonriendo.

- ¡Fate-Chan! - exclamo la ojiazul.- me has asustado... ¿pero que pasa? ¿dónde esta el peligro?- miraba a todos lados sin entender nada.

- No hay ningún peligro Nanoha...- decía aun con aquella sonrisa que volvía loca a la pelirroja.- veras, es que pensé que aquí no nos molestaría nadie.

- Molestarnos ¿para que?- totalmente confundida vio como la enforcer se acercaba a ella y la agarraba de la cintura para pegarla más a ella, agarrando su barbilla con la mano. Le dio un profundo beso en los labios dejando a una Takamachi totalmente descolocada. Se acercó a su oído.

- Feliz cumpleaños Nanoha- susurro la rubia.

- Fa-Fate-Chan...- totalmente sonrojada apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la enforcer mientras giraban despacio flotando en el aire. Sin más la rubia saco una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y se la entrego a la de ojos azules que quedo asombrada. Lo abrió rápidamente, lo mas ágil que sus nervios la dejaron. Para ver un precioso anillo con pequeños diamantes. No había palabras para describir la cara de la instructora. Los ojos abiertos mirando aquella joya hermosa. La enforcer lo cogió en sus manos y mientras se lo iba colocando se acercó a su oído.

- Nanoha... me gustaría que dejáramos de ser novias.- la pelirroja quedó con cara extrañada.- quiero que ahora seas mi esposa, aunque no haya papeles, si hay anillo.

Nanoha abrazo a Fate fuertemente

- me encantaría... quiero ser tu esposa Fate-Chan.- murmuro la chica mientras se separaban un poco y se daban un suave y profundo beso que hizo estremecerse a ambas.

" _**porque sé que tú eres mi destino, tu que has salvado mi vida, tu que me has enseñado a sonreír, tu que me has enseñado a amar... por todo ello no puedo más que decir te amo Nanoha, llévame siempre contigo..."**_

_**Fin **_

* * *

saludos


End file.
